


Sky’s the limit

by JassyK12



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: In the aftermath of his family’s exit, Walt thinks up a new plan to win Skylar back after talking to his brother in law Hank...
Relationships: Walt White, hank Schrider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderfan1884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderfan1884/gifts).



> Takes place at the end of season 2. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!

Chapter 1 The plan  
Walt White sat at the garden table, his shoulders sagged and hands clasped together as though he were praying. Life’s funny, he thought blackly, it can change in an instant. One minute your family’s there, the next they are gone.  
Walt shook his head in disbelief. He still couldn’t believe Sky had taken Holly. Holly needs him, when would he see her again? Walt stood up in determination. He was going to make a phone call and tell Sky to bring Holly back to him.  
Just then his cellphone rang. Walt looked at the number and sighed. It was Hank. Walt answered on the fourth ring. ‘Hi Hank,’ Walt said, trying to sound upbeat even though Hank and Marie were the ones who had technically taken his family away from him.  
‘Hey Walt. Listen um, I’m sorry things aren’t working out with your family. I gotta tell you it was Sky’s decision and you know Sky, once she gets an idea into her head she tells Marie and they tell me,” Hank said with a weak chuckle.  
Walt scowled. ‘I want my family back Hank. Holly needs her dad,” Walt told him. ‘Sorry bud, no can do,” Hank said. ‘But that’s not why I’m calling. Me and the guys and gals at the DEA made a donation to your cancer treatment,” Hank told him eagerly. ‘What?’ Walt asked with a sigh as he rubbed his nose in irritation.  
‘Yeah. Check this out. We made $5000 in donations-what do you think of that?’ Hank asked his brother in law triumphantly. ‘Yeah, it’s um, it’s really amazing Hank,” Walt said through clenched teeth. ‘Thank you,’ he managed to add.  
‘You’re welcome buddy. I’ll drop the donations off in a few days. I’d come right now but -the way things are-,’ Hank’s voice trailed off. Walt sighed. He knew Hank had good intentions but he hated charity. Especially when he had cash of his own that he couldn’t spend. ‘Listen Hank. Thanks so much for the donation, it means a lot. I know you mean well but I really need to be alone right now. Unless you can ask Sky to come back then I’d rather not talk to anyone,’ Walt told his brother in law.  
‘Ok Walt. You know where I am if you need me,” Hank said before Walt hung up and held his head in his hands.  
His life was falling apart and he couldn’t do anything about it. Except send Sky gifts, Walt thought suddenly and looked up. I could send her flowers and woo her back, he thought excitedly.  
She would get flowers, chocolates, jewellery, after all when was the last time he sent her a gift? Or bought her something really shiny and expensive? And he could use a little bit of his cash – it would need to be a little so people won’t get suspicious and especially not Sky.  
Walt rubbed his hands together and stood up. His mission was to win Sky back. Just as he was about to leave he heard a loud rumble. He looked up and saw something heavy falling from the sky. ‘Oh my god!’ Walt thought as he watched the debris falling falling before finally landing in his pool with a gigantic splash and almost getting him wet in the process.  
Walt stares open mouthed at the debris for a long moment before shaking his head. He’d deal with the random thing later. Right now he had to win Sky back.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt buys Sky a gift- but is it enough to win her back?

Two hours later Walt was driving towards Hank and Marie’s place with his gift to Sky on the passenger seat wrapped in a shiny silver paper. He had finally decided on buying her a gold watch, nothing too expensive but just a little bit out of his price range, hoping to impress her.   
Walt pulled up in Hank’s driveway and took a deep breath after switching off the engine. It was now or never, he thought. He quickly took off his seat belt, grabbed the present and walked up briskly to the front door. He gave it a quick knock. “Hank? It’s Walt. I’m here to see my wife,” Walt said. After a minute the door opened slowly and Marie peeked her head round it. “Uh, hi Walt,” she said slowly and uncomfortably. “Sky in?” Walt asked, though it was more a demand than a question. Before Marie could reply Walt pushed opened the door and barged past her.   
“Walt, bows not a good time. Why don’t you come round later…,” Marie tried but then Walt stopped in his tracks. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen. No doubt about it- it was Sky’s laugh, and she was laughing along with a man. A man? Walt thought angrily. He glared at Marie who looked helplessly at him before he pushed pen the kitchen door, only to see Sky, Holly and Ted at the kitchen table, Sky was holding Holly and looked like she had been having a good time with this Ted.   
Looking at Ted made Walt’s blood boil. How dare the man spend time with his wife? How dare he help drive her to hospital behind his back? Walt clenched his teeth as they stopped laughing and looked at him in surprise.   
Sky cleared her throat, and Ted rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “Walt,” Sky said. Walt nodded to Ted. “What’s he doing here?” he demanded quietly. Sky cleared her throat. “Um, Ted went out to buy us some emergency diapers,” she explained as she patted and rubbed Holly’s back gently as she lay sleeping in her mother’s arms.   
Walt’s face flushed red with anger as he glared at Ted who didn’t make eye contact with him. Swallowing his anger, Walt forced a smile on his face as he presented his wife with his gift. Sky looked shocked as she looked at the gift. “Walt, I…,” she started to say. Walt waved his hand at her to be silent in a caring way. “No protests, Sky. It’s a little something from me to you,” Walt told her softly as they locked eyes for the first time in a long time.   
Then Holly started crying. Walt held his arms open. “I’ll take her. You open your gift. Please, Sky. I’m her dad,” Walt said, with a glare at Ted. Ted put on his jacket. “I’ll uh, let you guys be alone together,” he said. But just as he was about to go Walt lay a hand on his shoulder. Ted almost flinched in surprise. “No, please, you stay,” Walt said. He wanted Ted to see that Sky liked his gift.   
Sky looked at Walt’s gesture towards Ted suspiciously as she gingerly placed Holly in her dad’s arms and picked up her gift. “Gee Walt I cant remember the last time you bought me a gift,” Sky said as she examined the package. “Just open it, Sky,” Walt said with a grin as he cradled a now sleeping Holly in his arms.   
With a raised eyebrow Sky opened the present as Ted looked on with a kind of sad look in his eyes. Sky gaped when she saw what was in the box- a shiny gold watch. “Oh my gosh Walt, it’s beautiful,” she said. Walt smiles in triumph at Ted. “Put it on,” he told his wife, who did what she said as she placed it delicately on her wrist.   
“Thank you so much Walt,” she said before holding her arms out for the baby. Walt reluctantly placed Holly back in her mother’s arms. “But I feel you still haven’t learned your lesson,” Sky continued. Walt gaped at her. “What are you talking about?” He demanded. Sky sighed. “All those lies, Walt. Until you can find a way to make it up to me, I won’t see you,” she said. Walt was aware of Ted looking slightly pleased and he glared at Ted.   
“Fine. I’ll leave you here with your lover boy,” Walt snapped. Sky’s mouth hung open in shock. “Walt! He’s not- I mean- look, just prove to me you’ve changed. Then we’ll talk,” she said. “How am I supposed to do that?” Walt asked helplessly. Sky shrugged. “If you really want me Walt, then you’ll find a way,” Sky told him.   
Walt took one last look at Sky and Holly before glaring at Ted. “Fine. I’m going,” he told them. “Shall I see you out?” Ted asked, to which Walt ignored him and strode briskly our of the house, past Marie and back to his car, feeling furious. He punched the dashboard with his fist a couple of times before resting his head on the steering wheel in defeat.  
He was just about to go when he realised what Sky has said. She didn’t say she wouldn’t get back with him did she? He asked himself hopefully. Another present, Walt thought in determination as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. That’s what he needed, another gift to remind Sky how much he loved her. There was no way he would let her fall through his grasp and end up with that Ted jerk, he thought as he pulled out of the Schrider’s driveway and headed back to the mall.


End file.
